


Chojin Anecdotes

by Cristy_duck



Category: Kinnikuman Nisei | Ultimate Muscle, キン肉マン | Kinnikuman (Manga)
Genre: Books, Father-Son Relationship, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Hacker, Jealousy, Mentor/Protégé, Spying on mentors, anecdotes, comical
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-25 12:27:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20025805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cristy_duck/pseuds/Cristy_duck
Summary: Mantaro found an interesting book with Chojin anecdotes, but the book won't be the only source for Chojin anecdotes! And this Chojin will interrup a top-secret meeting for some ... personal love things.





	Chojin Anecdotes

Many Chojin don’t know that the IWF has a record on all the Chojin that happened to ever be registered in their books. This happened for both the Legends and New Generations, but a thing they surely don’t know is that there is a book, called “Chojin anecdotes”, where are listed anecdotes – there came the name – on plenty of Chojin. This book is not listed by the Chojin themselves, but by some Chojin experts, such as historians, doctors and so on.

And on that day, a Chojin came to discover this book. He had sapphire-blue eyes, a masculine figure despite his age but he wasn’t tall like a Chojin should be. In that book he was recorded as the wilder of one of the rarest wrestling talent Chojin. His name? Kinniku Mantaro. Heir to the Kinniku throne, 59th Prince of Planet Kinniku. But most of all, an ordinary teenager that had to be a hero.

And so, with that book secured in his hands, Mantaro walked down the corridors that would lead him to the Muscle League top-secret meeting. And if was a top-secret meeting, why was Mantaro knowing it was held? Well, the answer is simple: Mantaro loved to spy the older Muscle League, because he wanted to know when they were coming to check them up, to be prepared and to work out only that few days. And even because he was a hacker. But that secret had to be kept.

Plus, he wanted to interrupt that meeting because he wanted to greet his father! Months passed since he didn’t saw him, and he had missed his father much, but he would never admit it with his friends. Instead, he would speak it out loud with the Legends in order to make them feel remorse for having made him that homesick. Would that work out for him? He would see it in seconds.

He knocked at the door, a part of him was thrilled to see his father again that he could not hold back tears, but he knew he had to do it. He had to act his part well. But he simply knew he wasn’t going to fulfil the plan, because when he was euphoric, he tended to be happy and, you know, when he was happy his eyes sparkled that much everybody would think he had to gems for eyes.

«Er … come in!» he could recognise Robin’s voice. He remembered he was very strict at the Factory, but he was even one of the most understanding instructors and he could speak to him everytime he had to. He kept in his heart that time he told him “_You don’t have to be afraid of what we think of you, Mantaro. We know – at least, I know – you’re not your father. The only thing I expect from you is to defend Earth from the forces of evil_”. That phrase heartened him.

When he pushed the door he heard the voices turn down, and when he entered the room he said: «I’m sorry for interrupting, but I heard my father voice and I couldn’t keep me from leaving without greeting him! It’s … you know … months passed since I saw him last time …» and he scratched the back of his head, before hugging his father and weep with joy. And that whole scene made the rest of the Legends smile tenderly.

«I, too, am happy to see you, my boy … but how could you hear my voice if I didn’t speak?»

«Ehrm … well, I-»

«Because he’s a hacker! That’s how!» Terry entered the room without notice, crossing his arms and looking straight at his friend.

«That’s not true! Just because I know all your passwords doesn’t mean-»

Terry rolled his eyes: «Yeah, yeah, whatever! Just hacker this site for me: I wanted to book a table for lunch but they told me they were full only when they saw on my identity card that I’m a Chojin … I think their policy is a Chojin-free policy. How I hate-»

«Shut up! They aren’t racist at Chojin, they just don’t allow blond-haired American Chojin because in the 80s they had to get a Chojin arrested since he forgot his wallet, and his name was Ter-» but before he could finish his sentence, Terryman broke his smartphone and put his hand over his mouth.

«Terry, son, you should go training, you know? I heard there’s a new wrestling tournament in Amarillo when you’ll come home …» and he couldn’t finish that his son ran away for training.

«Uncle Terry, when did you get arrested?»

«It’s a long story, Mantaro, I’ll tell you everything another day. – said Robin, then asked – I never saw this book, where did you find it?»

«This? At the IWF library. – he saw all the looks – What’s up? Just because I slack off most of the time doesn’t mean I don’t like to read! … and this book had me thrilled, even because talked about us … and two entire chapter about my mom, and I was kind of jealous because it had her in some skimpy outfits …»

Pentagon said out of nothing: «Oh yeah, I remember clearly well how I wanted to grope his boobs-» but Mantaro had already jumped on him, trying to choke him out of jealousy.

«Don’t you dare touch my mum you _pigeon-like_ freak!» it required both Robin and Suguru to stop him.

«Pigeon-like is the best description I ever heard about Pentagon …»

«Buffaloman, please, don’t get in even you. – Robin said, while Suguru was telling Mantaro that he should learn to get used to it – Anyway, were you trying to tell us something, Mantaro?»

The prince came to his senses: «Oh, yes! Take a closer look!» he opened the book on a certain page. There were some anecdotes listed in alphabetical order about them.

** _#1_ ** _ According to Ramenman, Kinniku Mantaro's mentor, Mantaro has one of the rarest wrestling talent ever seen_

** _#2_ ** _ Alexandria Meat is the only known Chojin to have glasses from his birth_

** _#3_ ** _ Bibimbap is one of the few female Chojin, but the most beautiful_

** _#4_ ** _ Kevin Mask is known as one of the most complete Chojin of all time_

** _#5_ ** _ Kinniku Mantaro and Seiuchin are two of the few New Gen. Chojin to have both parents Chojin_

** _#6_ ** _ Kinniku Mantaro is the youngest Chojin to have ever competed in the Chojin Olympics_

** _#7_ ** _ Kinnikuman is the only Chojin to have mastered and made is own both the 52 submissions hold and the 48 killing techniques_

** _#8_ ** _ Mantaro is the only known Kinniku member to have reached the KKD full power_

** _#9_ ** _ Nemesis is the tallest known Kinniku Royal family member_

** _#10_ ** _ Robin Mask is the greatest tactician ever_

** _#11_ ** _ Terry the Kid is the first Chojin to have parents from different Nations_

Robin took the book: «Mh, they wrote that I am the greatest tactician ever-»

«Please, Robin, we all know that, there wasn’t necessary to write it down … what I want to know is: dad, who is Nemesis? And why they wrote he’s from our family? I’ve never heard of him …»

Sugur panicked: «Angel, do you want to go out for some beef bowls? Or we can go out for sushi if you want, I know a brand-new place that-»

«Dad, why are you so tense? Did I do something wrong?»

«No, nothing, it’s just … right now I can’t-»

Robin took part, saying: «Now it’s time you go training, Mantaro. Tomorrow we’ll see how you practice. Your father will tell you everything when the time comes.»

Mantaro wanted to say something more, but Robin glance was scary: «Erm … ok. – he hugged again his father, showing one his best and bright smiles – I’m happy to have seen you, dad. Come here more, I miss you. – he kissed him on the cheek – See you tomorrow!» and leaved the room.

«His smile make you feel better, right?» asked Ramenman, seeing his friend in a sort of trance and with tears coming from his eyes.

«Right.» he nodded, returning to the meeting.

But everyone knew that interlude made the meeting lighter.

**Author's Note:**

> The facts are real :D  
I made Bibimba the most beautiful because I prefer the movie-version of her, and because she's the only one defined "pretty" in the entire Kinnikuman series :)  
Hope you liked it!


End file.
